1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway products, such as tracheal tubes and medical devices inserted into the trachea of a patient to facilitate mechanical ventilation of a patient's lungs.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
During the course of medical care, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, fluids and foods into a patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, are often inserted into the trachea of a patient to provide a pathway for transferring air, oxygen, drugs, or anesthetic gases into the lungs. Other devices may be inserted into the body to transfer liquid, food or other substances into and out of a patient. While the tube is inserted into the patient, a seal may be formed between the tube and the tracheal wall to control the flow of substances. For example, an inflatable cuff may surround a portion of the tracheal tube, and the cuff may be inflated after the tracheal tube has been inserted into the trachea of a patient. Once inflated, the cuff may provide a seal between the tracheal tube and the tracheal wall. The seal may prevent secretions above the tracheal tube from leaking past the tube and into the lungs of the patient, as well as, prevent air that is introduced into the lungs through the tracheal tube from escaping via the trachea. In this configuration, the flow of substances through the trachea may be limited to the flow in the tube or other medical device. This may allow a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient's trachea.
Although these techniques are beneficial, some challenges remain. For example, secretions tend to flow down the trachea and settle just above the seal location. To remove and limit the build up of these secretions, various methods have been developed. For example, some tracheal tubes may include a fluid removal lumen that runs the length of the tube and that terminates at an aperture located just above the inflatable cuff. In such a configuration, the fluid build up may be periodically or continuously evacuated via a vacuum attached to the fluid removal lumen, where the vacuum provides suction at the aperture of the tracheal tube. Although the evacuation process may provide for removal of secretions, it may be possible for the aperture to be come occluded. For example, during evacuation, the aperture may come in contact with the wall of the trachea. When this happens, the suction may pull the tracheal wall against the aperture, occluding the aperture and preventing removal of the secretions.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a medical device, such as a tracheal tube, include a component that is designed to prevent occlusion of the evacuation pathway.